fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Montecito Resort and Casino
The Montecito Resort and Casino is set in Las Vegas, Nevada. It is used as a Las Vegas hotel, resort or casino location by NBC and NBC-Universal shows. Overview This location originally was the setting for the show Las Vegas. Appearances ''Las Vegas'' This show was about a hotel and the many people needed to run it smoothly. Interiors were a replica of the Mandalay Bay but were shot on NBC's Culver Studios soundstage in Culver City, California. Exterior shots in Las Vegas originally used the Monte Carlo and later used Mandalay Bay. CGI was used to change the exterior location's actual signage to that of the Montecito's. Its fictional location in Las Vegas moved up and down the strip. ''Crossing Jordan'' BPD Detective Woody Holt (Jerry O'Connell) from Crossing Jordan and casino host Sam Marquez (Vanessa Marcil) from Las Vegas were in a crossover long-distance romance story arc. * What Happens in Vegas Dies in Boston (S04, Ep07): When a high roller's suspicious death occurs on the Montecito private jet to Boston, Sam Marquez and Danny McCoy (Josh Duhamel) of the Montecito Casino are suspects. ''Heroes'' * Chapter Four: Collision (S01 Ep04): Hiro Nakamura (Masi Oka) and Ando Masahashi (James Kyson) are thrown out of the Montecito. * Chapter Five: Hiros (S01 Ep05): Hiro, Ando, Nathan Petrelli (Adrian Pasdar), and Niki Sanders (Ali Larter) all stay at the Montecito. * Chapter Fourteen: Distractions (S01, Ep14): Ando and Hiro wear badges that have the Montecito logo on them. ''Knight Rider'' (2008) This show was a remake of the classic NBC "supermachine" show Knight Rider (1982). * Knight Rider (Pilot) (S01, Ep01): In the opening scene in the pilot episode Michael Knight is seen playing poker in the Montecito. ''Medium'' * Method to His Madness (S02, Ep01): Allison has visions of the actions of a serial killer who has killed several women. She cannot identify him because the angle is from his point of view. In one vision she sees him playing dice at a casino in Las Vegas. The croupier's ID badge and the poker chips bear the logo of the Montecito Resort & Casino. ''Monk'' * Mr. Monk Goes to Vegas (S03 Ep14): Capt. Stottlemeyer invites Mr. Monk to assist in the investigation of the suspicious death of a hotel mogul's wife. The hotel is referred to as the "Monticello". The episode interiors were filmed on the set of Las Vegas at Culver Studios and the episode exteriors used were that of the Monte Carlo, one of the Montecito's stand-in locations. ''Passions'' These crossover episodes are set in Las Vegas and involve Mary Connell (Nikki Cox) from Las Vegas. The character actor James Wellington, who played bit parts as a Monticito gaming employee on Las Vegas,'' plays a croupier. * ''Episode #1.1489 (May 20, 2005): * Episode #1.1490 (May 23, 2005): ''Stargate Atlantis'' The show was produced by MGM Television and Sony Pictures rather than NBC Television and NBC-Universal. * Vegas (Sp05 Ep19): Episode is set in an alternate universe where John Shepard is a police detective in Las Vegas, Nevada. Exterior shots of Las Vegas in the episode were recycled footage from CSI: Crime Scene Investigation rather than ''Las Vegas. ''Montecito signage and logos were not used. Category:Fictional businesses in TV shows